Letters to Kakuzu
by N Harmonic
Summary: just as it says. letters to a soldier in war. soldier being kakuzu, writer being OC. i know my summary sucks but the story is good and heart warming. please read and review


**Letters to Kakuzu**

Naomi Maine was silent as she shyly walked down the halls of her high school. She had started her senior year this year in a new school and that never meant any good. She lived in Las Vegas, Nevada before coming here and because of the city's reputation, she didn't make any friends.

When the classes were done she went to the local library knowing that her father wouldn't be home until five with the job he has as a soldier; Naomi practically lived by herself. When she finally chose a few books she went to the front to check them out and noticed a poster.

_Support our soldiers. Write a lonely hero a letter._

She hadn't realized she read it aloud until the librarian said something. "That's a nice program. There are many soldiers fighting for us out there and many of them are there without the excitement of expecting a letter or package," she said.

Naomi looked at her slightly interested and pushed her glasses back onto her nose. "Do you do it too?" she asked.

The librarian smiled and nodded while handing Naomi her books. "Yes, it feels wonderful to make someone else happy. You should give it a try," she said and gave Naomi a yellow card that had an address, no names.

The librarian looked at her expectedly. "I'll think about it," she final said and left in her black Chevy.

111-Naomi's home-111

_August 27_

Naomi was in here room trying to read one of the books she had checked out but after an hour she realized that she was reading the same line over and over again. She sighed and finally gave up and on the book; she put it away and as doing so noticed the yellow card. She picked it up and stared at it before taking a seat and pulling out some spare paper and a pen thinking 'what the heck.' She began to write hesitantly and carefully.

_To whoever gets this letter,_

_I'm not sure why I'm writing this letter but I saw the poster at my local library and I couldn't concentrate afterwards so I thought why not? I like writing and reading letters any way (should you send one back)._

_I'm writing this letter merely because someone suggested it and I needed something to do. I benefit from this because I will be less bored and you benefit from it because you'll be less alone (if that's your problem)._

_Alright, I guess I should start from the begging. The universe was just forming and then… BOOOM! An explosion bigger than what you've seen forms earth and the moon. A pool of water forms; holding two tiny amebas, the start of life…_

Naomi giggled to herself at her letter and hoped the reader would laugh as well; she positioned her hand and began to write mechanically, like she was used to it.

_Just kidding, that's too far back. Let's start with me. My name is Naomi Samantha Maine; I am 17 years old in my senior year at Ft. Campbell high school of the falcons and from, yes you guessed it, Ft. Campbell, Kentucky._

_I major in math and language here and am hoping for a scholarship for JROTC, a student program making high schoolers in to ready civilians. I just moved here from Las Vegas so that means I carry a reputation with me of the horrid city and that caused me to have no friends. Not that I'm not cool!_

_I guess I should get off school because I'm starting to get bored with it myself. Okay, time for family. I have a father who is in the army but he's rarely home at a time that I'm actually awake so it's like I live by myself. If you haven't guessed then I guess that you suck at reading because I have no siblings._

_If you're wondering, my mother died in the hospital with my unborn brother when she got hit by a car. The driver was drunk, he survived and walked away with no time in jail, not even arrested for driving while intoxicated and that is fueling my want to be an FBI analysis._

_My hobbies are easy and normal. I like reading, mostly horror and supernatural/human romance; I can't look at teenage romance without laughing out loud and peeing my pants (true story at the public library). I like to cook and making new recipes with the deer, fish, rabbit, and bear meat that my dad brings home from hunting season and even like to fire a gun once or twice at the firing range. I like gardening but my dad is allergic to bees and pollen so I have to keep my peanut plant in my room (his name is Billy Bob)._

_If I go deeper, like really deep, I like to go for long walks and pointing my unloaded pistol at random kids in the park sometimes (usually doesn't end well). I have you tell, or write, now that I am not a light person, I don't let things slide and always punish those who mouth me or my friends off. I am quite logical when need be but a lot of times I have moments like where I thought Meese was plural for Moose (it isn't!)._

_I have a thing for instrumental music, no word just instruments; my favorite piece would be the original Star Spangled Banner. That always gets tears in my eyes, just thinking of people like you or my dad or anyone for that matter. They always make me feel like I'm floating and not in my room. I like them even though I'm a serious person and I'm not sure why. Your guess is as good as mine._

_Warning for future letters (if you reply); I DO NOT like gossip or war. To tell you the truth I don't even know why you're fighting (no offence) or who's winning or losing. I don't know shit. So please don't ever bring up the conversation, or paragraph, talking about the war or who has died because my life is already depressing enough and I don't want another reason to worry about my dad while he's gone._

_I plenty of random things to say that most letter start with that I want to puke out. I like the colors red, black, white, and gray (or grey, however you spell it). I like instant beef ramen and hate Zucchini. One whiff of seafood makes me barf and cats make me sneeze tornadoes (probably why they kicked me out of Kansas City). I love autumn and the beautiful smells and colors the season gives birth to. I was born on Halloween ironically making me a Libra and/or Scorpio. My birthstone is an Opal (I have a necklace with one on it) and my flower is the Calendula. My worst subject in school is biology and drama. I will not wear jewelry unless it has sentimental value to me, my necklace was my mothers. I like receiving hand written letters over emails._

_I guess that's all I got so write or don't write back. (If you don't please pass it on to another unlucky, lonely soul, thanks)_

_-Naomi Maine._

Naomi pulled out an envelope and put her letter in it before licking the seal (and gagging). She put on a stamp and wrote on the envelope the address from the card and for to whom she wrote: _Any lonely soul._

She looked at her clock before quickly jogging to the local street mailbox. She hesitated before releasing it into the box.

'_Now I wait,' _she thought and walked back to her house for dinner.

111-Army Camper, Arghanistan-111

_September 3_

Everything was running smoothly for any army base in the middle of the war; in fact, right now, a soldier was walking through the bunkers passing out the mail.

"Posy!" shouted the soldier.

"Yo," he replied and caught the bundle of letters thrown at him.

"Cochin!"

"Hit me!" he replied and sighed for his package.

Every letter and package was passed out to the happy soldiers who received them and giving in their own letters to be sent out. The unlucky soldiers sighing at the wait of getting their next letter and not receiving on at all. The only thing heard was the silent muttering and chuckling as the soldiers read their mail until the carrier burst out laughing at a letter he saw next.

"Check this out. Addressed to _Any lonely soul_," he said and a few joined his laughter. "I know who this is for," he said and walked to the back.

"He's not serious?' asked a skeptical soldier as the carrier walked to the most solitary soldier there.

"Kakuzu!" the carrier called and waved the letter.

"Got a letter," said Posy.

Kakuzu lowered his novel briefly and looked at the two soldiers. "I don't get letters," he said gruffly and returned to the novel.

"You do now," replied the carrier and placed the letter near Kakuzu's right foot before leaving.

Kakuzu glared at the two men before glaring at the letter and then returning to his novel. It was about an hour before he realized that he had been reading the same line the whole time even though it was his favorite chapter. He shifted slightly and stopped when he heard something hit the floor; he looked at the floor and saw the letter. He glared at it before sighing and putting his novel under his mattress and then picking up the letter and began reading.

_The universe was just forming and then… BOOOM! An explosion bigger than what you've seen forms earth and the moon. A pool of water forms; holding two tiny amebas form, the start of life…_

Kakuzu chuckled as some parts,

_If I go deeper, like really deep, I like to go for long walks and pointing my unloaded pistol at random kids in the park sometimes (usually doesn't end well)._

He was addicted to others,

_I like instant beef ramen and hate Zucchini. One whiff of seafood makes me barf and dogs make me sneeze tornadoes (probably why they kicked me out of Kansas City)._

And similar to others.

_I guess that's all I got so write or don't write back. (If you don't please pass it on to another unlucky, lonely soul, thanks)_

_-Naomi Maine._

Once Kakuzu finished the letter he found himself reading it again once more and then three times more. He found Naomi very interesting and gave it thought before smirking and pulling out his notebook from under his bed.

"Hey dipstick," he call to Posy and couldn't help but smirk slightly when he lifted his head in response. "Pass a pen."

111-America, Naomi's house-111

_September 7_

Naomi was in her room just finishing her homework. It has been at least a week since Naomi sent that letter and she was beginning to wonder if she would ever get a reply until that night. After dinner and greeting her father she had gone out for the mail and finally saw the letter she had been waiting for.

She gave the other mail to her father before walking to her room and sitting on her bed. She pulled out her pocket knife and opened the letter. She took a deep breath and read.

_Naomi-_

_FYI, I haven't written a letter to anyone other than my brother for at least five years. If it turns out bad don't tell me because I won't give a care._

_My name's Kakuzu MotoMoto and I am an SGT Major which means nothing to me or anyone else because I'm technically supposed to be retired. They forced me back into the job after my brother died and he had an important job that was given to me even though I didn't want it._

_The letter you sent seemed to be very funny to everyone because they all laughed at the address and thought I was that 'Lonely Soul' (I take no offence). I won't lie, my brother was my only family and now that he's dead I'm alone; maybe I won't be with you writing to me. Not like I'm expecting you to meet me when I return though if I ever do (we both even live in the same area)._

_The only real reason I joined the army in my brother's place was to avenge him. He was shot at in the middle of the rode with his new born baby daughter in his arms; in the streets of his home in New York. I pissed me to hell so when they said they needed me back I agreed to kill the bastard who killed me brother in cold blood: Oro Maru._

_With that reason I can tell you that I don't give a care about the war either. I don't care if we win or lose, only that I die fighting, moreover fighting Oro. It was either this or dealing with me perverted ex-wife who doesn't know what a divorce OR restraining order is. But hey, besides the crazy wife, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make, just like my brother had._

_Anyhow, you know why I'm here now it's time to learn about me. I wrote it differently because your way looked like an annoying hassle._

_-24 years old_

_-DOB August 15_

_-Birth Stone Onyx_

_-Flower- Poppy_

_-No family_

_-If I'm still alive after this war, I'm going to be a heart surgeon like I trained for_

_-I hate bitter stuff_

_-I HATE Zucchini also and some seafood doesn't work well with me either_

_-I like Girl Scout Thin Mints_

_-I'm not allergic to anything_

_-I can't remember what music sounds like_

_-I don't smoke yet I collect Zippos_

_-I died for two minutes during a heart transfusion when I was 20_

_-I like horror and sometimes read romance (between you and me, I like the twilight series)_

_-Hygiene is important to me, especially oral_

_-I don't own a watch here (really wish I did)_

_Can't think of anything else so I'll end it here. I hope your next letter is as interesting and entertaining as the first. I could use an emotion other than anger and seriousness._

_-Kakuzu_

When Naomi finished she read it again and again before getting up and going to her desk. It was an hour before nine and she had school tomorrow. This one couldn't be too long.

_September 14_

_Thanks for replying Kakuzu. It's nice to (mentally) meet you. I hope I can keep up my antics. So how long have you been in Afghanistan? Do you miss home? How long until you return?_

_September 20_

_I've been here for nineteen months; they don't think to send you back if you don't have a family waiting. I miss home sometimes especially when I see something that reminds me of my brother and makes me want to visit his grave. I'm not sure when I'll be back; the war is coming to us and they need me as a MOS (sharpshooter)._

_How's school? Make any friends? If not get tryin!_

_September 24_

_School is okay; no I don't have any friends and I don't need any! I got you and that's all I need. _

_P.S. By the way, what is your brother's name?_

_September 30_

_I'm mad. The one time I need the time for my brother's birth and no one has a watch and we had Zucchini Panini. It took everything I had not to barf it back up._

_P.S. My brother's name is Zabuza MotoMoto. He is at the Campbell Cemetery._

When Naomi received that letter she decided it was time to send something more than a letter. She had gone to the post office and perches a box and packing tape before going to the grocery store.

At the store she bought a digital watch, notebook, tooth paste and a toothbrush, plus some Girl Scout cookies from girls who were selling them in the front. She was quick to send them out.

111-With Kakuzu-111

_October 2_

"Sign here Kakuzu," said the carrier.

"Sign?" asked Kakuzu confused. "I've never signed for my mail before."

"That's because you never got a package before," replied the carrier and held out a clipboard so he could sign it.

Kakuzu signed it before he was handed a fairly large box. When he opens it and removed the foam peanuts he was happy to see Thin mints and it took everything he had not to rip the box open.

He set aside the four boxes before digging more and finding an Oral B toothbrush and toothpaste. He was shocked when he found the digital watch; after staring at it for a few minutes he finally set the time before putting it on. When Kakuzu fished out the new note book he put it under his pillow with the other before finding the note at the bottom of the box.

_Thought you might need a few things over there._

_Xoxo Naomi_

It said and it made Kakuzu blush and smile. He opens the box of Thin Mints and ate one before pulling his notebook back out. This called for a letter.

"SGT Major!" Kakuzu looked up from his notebook and at eh captain who was at the foot of his bed.

Kakuzu stood at attention unwillingly. "We're sending you out. Warn you admirer, you might not return from this one," he said and walked away.

Kakuzu was shocked; he knew this day would come but not this soon. He rubbed his eyes while sitting on his bed. He looked at his notebook and then the time; he had a half hour before the mail left.

He sighed and picked up his pen; this was going to be a crappy letter.

111-With Naomi-111

_October 10_

Naomi was giddy as she skipped from her house to the mailbox and picked up the mail. She looked through it as she walked to the house and squealed happily when she saw the letter from Kakuzu. She put the other mail on the table and then ran to her room. She opened the letter and began to read.

_Hey Naomi_

'That was strange,' Naomi thought, 'He usually says 'Hey Gorgeous or Beautiful,' something must be wrong there.'

_I want to thank you for the box and treats you sent; I've been craving Thin Mints the entire time I was here, I also want to say Happy early Birthday. I don't have much time but I have to tell you that my team is going to the war. I'm going to be on the battle field as the MOS… Captain says I might not come back._

Tears came to Naomi's eyes when she read that; she wanted to stop but also wanted to read it if they were Kakuzu's last word.

_I'm sorry that I have to drop this on you like this but I can't think of any other way to tell you. I want to say that I don't want you to grieve over me or cry over my short life or any of that other tear inducing stuff about death._

_I want you to remember me so I give you my lucky shark tooth; if you don't end up tossing it at least put it on your dresser or something and let it look pretty. If you believe in this stuff then I promise to watch over you._

_P.S.: I guess you have the right to know… after two months of your letters, I've fallen in love with you… I love you._

_-Kakuzu_

When Naomi finished the letter she checked the envelope and saw the shark tooth. She rubbed it before reading over the letter three times more. After studying the letter for so long and knowing for a fact that it was real she felt a cold bolt run down her spine.

She clenched the letter to her heart and began to cry. She didn't know how long she cried before thinking of what Kakuzu had said. _'Don't cry over me.'_

Naomi sniffed and blew her nose before wiping her tears and folding the letter. She put the letter in her keep sakes box before placing it on her desk. She looked at the shark tooth before searching for some wire and a chain; she would wear his memory to the grave.

Just as she started she noticed something on the floor; a photo. It had a tall, muscular man with tan skin and scars on his face and body. She looked at the back and it said 'First day back, Kakuzu.' She smiled at the picture and was quick to frame it.

111-IN the field with Kakuzu-111

Kakuzu grunted as he moved to his position on the hill. He was almost directly above the base, on his stomach, with his favorite sniper. He cocked it before setting the scope and then removing his ear piece; he didn't want them in his ear when he was firing.

When the first person walked out he fired; the person dropped dead and that cause a chain reaction of more soldiers to come out and open fire. They didn't see Kakuzu so he was safe as he fired more and more soldiers leaving the base before his team came in with their guns.

Many men dropped, Kakuzu thought they would win and that he would survive for another letter until he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He shouted out in pain and his hand instantly went to his shoulder; he felt blood and when he looked down he saw Him.

Oro Maru was pointing a pistol at him; smirking before cocking it again and pointing it in his direction. Kakuzu's eye widened before he rolled over as a bullet whizzed by. Kakuzu grabbed his sniper before taking aim again and firing; Oro called out in pain and fell on his knees, gripping his shoulder.

Oro stood again and aimed his gun at Kakuzu only to find he wasn't there. He looked around quickly only to see that his men and the enemy had moved the battle without him. He was alone and his men couldn't shield him like he planned.

"You're alone now," said Kakuzu and shot his own pistol; the sniper was too heavy for swift movement.

Oro gasped and coughed up blood as he was shot in the stomach; he glared at Kakuzu. "If I'm going down then so are you," he said raspy and fired.

Kakuzu's eyes widened; not anticipating a shot he got hit in the chest. From the harsh breathing and bloody coughing; he knew he was struck in the lung, he didn't fall though. Oro was still up so he took one last aim before firing and hitting Oro in the head.

Kakuzu sighed in relief before jerking in pain and falling face first. He groaned as he turned to his side and then his back; coughing up blood the whole time. The pain was horrible until it suddenly stopped.

Kakuzu saw a flash and hear something; he thought it sounded like thunder. He weakly closed his eyes; the pain was gone. He thought he was in heaven; he could feel himself being lifted but instead of warmth, he felt cold. Something covered his mouth; he slowly and weakly opened his eyes.

"You're going home SGT Major Kakuzu," said a voice before he was out of it.

111-with Naomi-111

_November 1_

Naomi did everything she could to get her mind off Kakuzu; it was harder than she thought because she secretly had also fallen for the man. She hadn't enjoyed her birthday and people we getting worried because she said that she couldn't wait to turn eighteen.

Naomi sighed as she walked outside and got the mail. She looked through it and was shocked to see a letter signed to her from Kakuzu's original location but his name wasn't on it.

She put down the other mail and quickly ran to her room; she knew she shouldn't get her hoped up but it was too much. She opened the letter to see a field report; more importantly a medical report. It said:

_Kakuzu Soshimi MotoMoto_

_Age 24_

_DOB August 15_

_Rank SGT Major_

_Kakuzu MotoMoto has received extensive injuries while fighting in the war for his country. His injuries pertain: a shattered right shoulder blade and a destroyed left lung. After many surgeries he received a transfusion and a new lung from a donor in the placidity. Kakuzu MotoMoto had made a miraculous recovery and will be returning to retirement in a matter of days once given the all clear._

_He will be at the Nashville Airport along with his brave platoon and other cadets who have fought hard on November 2__nd__._

Naomi cried tears of joy when she noticed something on the bottom in familiar hand writing.

_Happy Late Birthday._

Naomi smiled happily and wiped her tears. She looked at the photo Kakuzu had sent and smiled at it. 'I can't wait to meet you,' she thought and walked downstairs to find a map to Nashville.

111-with Kakuzu-111

_November 2_

Kakuzu winced as his arm moved the wrong way as he lifted his cargo bag and was about to heft it over his shoulder when a hand stopped him. He looked shocked to see one of the newer cadets lift and put it on his back with his own bag.

"Your shoulder won't get any better if you use is SGT Major," he said and walked over to the plane loading dock.

Kakuzu fingered his shoulder through his sleeve before following the cadet onto the plane. He took a seat in the back and leaned into his chair before falling asleep for the log trip. He wasn't expecting anything or anyone there; he knew the doctors had sent his medical report to Naomi but with his last letter he was sure that he scared her off. She's only 17, now 18, while he's 24; why would she love him.

111-with Naomi-111

_Still November 2_

Naomi was like lightning as she jumped out of her father's jeep and into the airport. She had slipped on some roller blades so she was fast and limber going through people to the loading dock. She wasn't sure what time Kakuzu's plane was landing but a hunch told her soon.

She knew she would have to search well because she also knew that Kakuzu wasn't expecting her and didn't know what she looked like.

She suddenly stopped as they called out: "Flight 97 landing! Flight 97 landing! They plane of the soldiers!"

Naomi smiled and sped off in the direction of the unloading dock1

111-with Kakuzu-111

I thanked a security guard as he gave me a cart for my bags so I would strain my arm. I sighed before walking to the loading docks and then soon to the taxi lift. Once in a taxi would go home and try to forget Naomi.

I sighed again before my eyes widen as a girl in roller blades whizzed by but suddenly stopped causing her to loose balance. I grabbed her arm and held her form falling before straightening her. She looked at me with love in her eyes which confused me.

"Kakuzu MotoMoto?" she asked.

My eyes widened more. "Naomi Maine?" I questioned.

She squealed with joy before jumping on me and wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me; I gave in instantly. 'I love you too,' she whispered in my ear and I chuckled.

"I guess I did have a reason to return," I said and kissed her again. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," she replied.

_THE END_


End file.
